


internet friends

by mozaikmage



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Gen, I know this timeline makes no sense please suspend your disbelief, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozaikmage/pseuds/mozaikmage
Summary: “So this is Shirasu, he’ll be helping us out today,” Ennoshita says, gesturing at the complete fucking stranger standing in front of Tanaka, Nishinoya and Yamaguchi.





	internet friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crocustongues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocustongues/gifts).

> for andy without whom this idea would be nothing more than a single passing thought instead of, like, 4000 words lol how did that happen

“So this is Shirasu, he’ll be helping us out today,” Ennoshita says, gesturing at the complete fucking stranger standing in front of Tanaka, Nishinoya and Yamaguchi.

The complete stranger looks like a high schooler, dressed casually for the weekend like the rest of them. His hair is short and light, his skin is suntanned, and his face, somewhat unsettlingly, has no expression whatsoever.

“Nice to meet you,” he says, and bows briefly.

“Chikara,” Tanaka says. “Who is this guy? Did you just grab a stranger off the street and give him a boom mic?”

Ennoshita rolls his eyes. “We’re friends on Twitter.”

There is a thoughtful silence.

“You know strangers on the internet are all perverts, right?” Tanaka says, with the certainty of a person who has never been involved in an internet community before. 

“Does he look like a pervert to you?” Ennoshita gestures at Shirasu again, whose expression stays impressively neutral in the face of such slander. 

“He looks kind of like a robot,” Nishinoya muses. He reaches a hand out, as if to poke him and confirm his hypothesis.

Ennoshita stops that by grabbing Noya’s wrist. “I apologize for their behavior,” he says to Shirasu.

Shirasu’s mouth twitches, a mere suggestion of a smile. “No worries, this is pretty much what I expected from the snapchats you’ve sent me of them.”

Noya and Tanaka both look at Ennoshita then, with identical expressions of betrayal. _ “You snapchat about us???” _

“Yes? And the rest of the team? This shouldn’t be a surprise to you since you both see my Stories? I don’t understand why you’re upset by this.”

“It’s— !!” Tanaka doesn’t have the words to describe what it is, exactly. “A gross betrayal of trust” doesn’t seem quite right. 

Yamaguchi has a look on his face like he’s thinking something, but isn’t prepared to say it out loud yet. He just bows again on reflex.

Ennoshita rolls his eyes again. “We don’t have time for this. Shirasu, can you stand over here, please?”

The filming process begins. Or, the set up for the filming process begins while they wait for the rest of the group — Kinoshita, Narita, maybe Futakuchi if he gets over himself — to show up. Noya explains to Shirasu what to do with the microphone, gesturing wildly and laughing. They’ll probably be on a first name basis with each other by the end of the day. Noya has that effect on people.

Yamaguchi’s relatively new to Ennoshita’s Independent Film Enterprise — he’d started spending more time with the group when his fellow first-years all left for winter training camps, so Ennoshita invited him along to distract him from dwelling on his shortcomings. He knew how that felt like all too well. 

“So how long have you known this... Shirasu?” Tanaka asks, drawing an X in the dirt where the camera’s supposed to go. They’re filming outside today, on the grassy knoll behind Karasuno. Ennoshita had gone on about the beauty of natural light and the experience of making art  _ en pleine aire _ that translated to “Renting lighting equipment is expensive and Karasuno’s film club wouldn’t let me borrow theirs after the Incident last summer vacation.” 

At least the weather’s nice today.

“A few months. We talk pretty much every day, though.” Ennoshita marks the spot where Noya’s going to stand for the first scene, as the lead actor, and turns to look Tanaka in the eye. “Ryuu. I wouldn’t have invited him here if I didn’t trust him, okay?”

Tanaka hmphs, but doesn’t look away. Ennoshita continues. “He’s a good guy. He plays baseball and likes music. He wanted to try sound design and he doesn’t have practice this weekend, so I asked him to help with our movie. He’s not a murderer or a pervert or anything. Chill.”

Tanaka sighs and makes another mark in the dirt. “If you trust him, he probably can’t be that bad.”

The rest of the team trickles in slowly, and they finally start filming things. Noya and Kinoshita’s characters were having a dramatic confrontation their tragic backstories had built up to. In retrospect, a green hill at high noon isn’t exactly the ideal setting for a dramatic confrontation. But, well, they’re high schoolers, they’re working with what they have. Yamaguchi and Tanaka hold the cameras, Narita and Shirasu have the sound equipment, and Ennoshita directs. 

Futakuchi shows up an hour after the cameras start rolling, being gently guided forward by Aone’s massive presence and holding a box of what looked like cookies from that bakery near Date Tech that Ennoshita likes. Aone clears his throat, and Futakuchi sighs. 

“I’m apologizing for last weekend,” Futakuchi says, holding the box of cookies out in front of him. Aone looks at him, and he cringes slightly before bowing and continuing. “Sorry for arguing with you about the character motivations. And being a dick. And stuff. I get that it’s your movie and you’re like the director and whatever. So. I’m sorry.”

Shirasu turns around, lowering the boom mic slightly but careful to keep it out of frame. “Oh, is this the guy you messaged me about? Futa-something?” He gives Futakuchi a once-over. “You don’t  _ look _ like a drama queen.”

“A  _ what? _ Hang on, Ennoshita, who’s this dude? One of your Tokyo friends?” Futakuchi pulls the cookies back, like he’s afraid this stranger is going to steal them all for himself.

“You could say that.” Ennoshita grins. “This is Shirasu Kenjirou, we’re friends on Twitter.” Shirasu nods. 

“And you talk to your Twitter friends about me? Rude.” Futakuchi crosses his arms over his chest and glares. “See if I give you these cookies now.”

Aone inhales. Futakuchi thrusts the cookies into Ennoshita’s arms. “Fine, fine, here you go!”

Ennoshita tilts his head to one side and regards Futakuchi solemnly for a moment. “Do you want to be in the film again, Futakuchi?”

Futakuchi looks off to the side. The tips of his ears are slightly red. “I mean. I  _ guess. _ If you want me to be in your movie so badly.”

“I still have the draft of the script with your character in it, so sure,” Ennoshita says. Futakuchi perks up immediately, like a puppy that just learned the word “walk.”

Ennoshita and Shirasu exchange identical looks of exasperation, and Shirasu snickers. “This is more fun in real life, huh,” Ennoshita says out loud. Shirasu smiles slightly.

Futakuchi squints at Shirasu suspiciously. "Do you go to Fukurodani?"

Shirasu looks blank again. "Uh, no. Seidou."

"What is that."

"He plays baseball, Futakuchi," Ennoshita explains.

"What  _ is _ that."

"I'm not explaining the concept of baseball to you, Futakuchi.”

Ennoshita turns to Aone and bows. “Aone-san, if you want to stay we could use your assistance as well.” Aone blinks, face impassive. To Futakuchi he says, "Go tell Noya and Kinoshita you're in the next scene."

The shoot proceeds about as smoothly as Ennoshita expected it to. Nishinoya swings his arms too enthusiastically while delivering a speech and accidentally whacks Kinoshita in the face. This would’ve been fine, except Kinoshita, already off-balance, staggers backwards into Tanaka, who somehow sends the (small, old and crappy) camera flying into the air off the tripod as he topples to the ground like the final domino in the row.

This’ll be great for the blooper reel, Ennoshita thinks absentmindedly, as he watches this all unfold. There’s a thin whine of feedback as Shirasu drops his microphone and dives for the camera with his right hand stretched out. Nishinoya dives too, but he automatically goes into a volleyball receive form and Shirasu grabs the camera first. 

He jumps to his feet and is about to throw the camera at Tanaka, who’s managed to get himself upright again, but reconsiders at the last second and hands it to him like a normal person instead of a baseball player. Then picks up the mic again and gets back to his spot like nothing happened.

Nishinoya is the first to react. “That was the COOLEST THING I’VE EVER SEEN!” he gushes, jumping up and down. “You just! Bam! Pow! Incredible!”

Shirasu blinks. “Thanks.” 

“That was really cool,” Ennoshita adds, and Shirasu snorts. 

“It’s not a big deal. Anyone on my team could’ve done that. Except maybe Sawamura Eijun.”

It’s like a wall is knocked down. Nishinoya and Tanaka are peppering Shirasu with questions about baseball, Futakuchi’s cooperating more than usual, Yamaguchi seems less desperately nervous at the whole thing. Most importantly, Ennoshita finally gets all the scenes he needs for this film. He's so relieved he could cry. "That's a wrap! Well done, everyone. Thank you for all your hard work. I'll message you if I need anything else from you guys. Have a good night.”

Usually, after they’ve stowed all the equipment and cleaned up their mess, the group of them would go and grab food somewhere. Since they’re at Karasuno this time, the destination by collective agreement is Sakanoshita.

Ennoshita thinks he’d have taken Shirasu to Sakanoshita anyway. It’s Shirasu’s first time here, so Ennoshita wants to show him all the good spots. As is tradition, Ennoshita buys a dozen meat buns to share with everyone. Shirasu nibbles his thoughtfully, then nods once. The guys cheer.

“Does your team have a convenience store you all hang out at after practice?” Tanaka asks, while Shirasu selects a canned drink from the fridge. Coach Ukai's not working today, which is a small mercy.

Shirasu shakes his head. “We live in dorms, so if we’re hanging out it’s usually in the cafeteria or someone’s room,” he explains. 

“Fancy! Do you have horses? The Shiratorizawa volleyball kids live in dorms too and their school has horses. One time our underclassman tried to sneak into their gym and got lost at their stables.” Tanaka smiles at the memory.

“My school is in the middle of Tokyo, so, no horses,” Shirasu says. He sips his canned milk tea. “We have some vending machines, though.”

Ennoshita watches Shirasu out of the corner of his eye, marveling at the fact that this person he’s seen in bits and pieces through snapchats and tweets and texts exists in a three dimensional, physical form. 

The whole is greater than the sum of its parts, Ennoshita thinks.

They’d become friends when they both uploaded videos of their teammates dancing to the same meme-y idol song to Twitter around the same time, and went semi-viral. Sensing a kindred spirit, they’d followed each other and started exchanging photos and messages about their sports teams, their lives, and their shared interests. It was somehow such a relief for Ennoshita to see Nishinoya attempting to spike a ball over the net by sitting on Tanaka’s shoulders and know that, somewhere in Tokyo, a high school baseball player could relate to this experience.

“Did you have fun today?” Ennoshita asks him quietly, once they’ve waved goodbye to everyone and exchanged Snapchat handles. They’re walking back to Ennoshita’s house, where Shirasu will spend the night before going back to Tokyo in the morning. Ennoshita’s still kind of surprised his mom agreed to that. Kind of surprised he offered to let some kid from the internet spend the night at his house, too.

Shirasu has his hands shoved in his pockets, milk tea can disposed of. He nods once. “It was interesting. I learned a lot about the movie-making process. And about your friends.”

They walk in silence for a few moments before Shirasu says, “You have to let me return the favor someday.”

“Hm?”

“Come to Tokyo.” Shirasu stops short, turning to Ennoshita. “Next free weekend you have. There’s an extra bed in my dorm room, we could probably sneak you in.”

Ennoshita smiles and looks down at the ground, feeling shy all of a sudden. “You don’t have to break school rules for me, I’ve got some friends in Tokyo I could probably crash with for a night. I’ll ask them. But a tour of the famous Seidou would definitely be appeciated.”

Shirasu holds up one hand like he has an imaginary microphone, the other like he’s pointing out something, and resumes walking backwards like a tour guide. “And over here you’ll see the patch of grass where our beloved manager Umemoto-san turned a hose on Sawamura and Furuya to make them stop fighting during practice. On your left is a batting cage where Sawamura accidentally hit a baseball into a third-year’s shoulder one time.”

Ennoshita laughs. “From what you’ve told me, Sawamura and Furuya seem almost as chaotic as Kageyama and Hinata were when they first showed up.”

“They really are,” Shirasu sighs. “But we can’t win without them. And they brighten things up too.”

“Anyway,” Ennoshita says. “It’d be fun to visit your school.”

“Yeah,” Shirasu says. There’s a ghost of a smile on his face.

***

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” Akaashi asks again at the entrance to the subway station. “It’s  _ western Tokyo. _ Who knows what’ll happen to you over there? So far from civilization?” He’s mostly joking, but still. “What if you get lost? Are you cold? Do you want to borrow my scarf?”

Ennoshita gives him a flat look. “Who do you think I am, Akaashi-kun,” he deadpans. He holds up his fully charged smartphone. “I have Google Maps. I can follow directions to Seidou High School without dying. Also, Miyagi’s five degrees colder than Tokyo, come on.”

When Ennoshita brought the idea up with him a few weeks ago, Akaashi made a point to go through all of Shirasu’s existing social media profiles to make sure his friend didn’t somehow become buddies with a serial killer or something, even though Ennoshita is one of the most sensible people he knows. Shirasu seemed alright, Akaashi decided, and he knew they’d met up before and it was fine, but like, what if something did happen? He couldn’t have that on his conscience.

Ennoshita puts a hand on Akaashi’s shoulder, a warm and anchoring presence. “Akaashi. If I get lost or feel weird or anything, I promise I’ll call you immediately, okay? But you don’t need to worry about me. I have, in fact, used a subway before. I’ll be fine. Relax.”

“I am always relaxed,” Akaashi lies, and Ennoshita quirks an eyebrow at him. They’re close enough friends now that Ennoshita knows better, is aware of the swirling mass of anxiety and overthinking simmering just underneath the surface of Akaashi Keiji’s personality. 

But instead of calling him on it, Ennoshita just pats him on the shoulder once and says, “I’m off.”

“Have a safe trip,” Akaashi says mechanically. “Message me when you get there!”

Ennoshita rolls his eyes and nods, smiling indulgently at him. Akaashi huffs and looks away before anyone can see him blush.

Shirasu meets Ennoshita at the front gate, where Google Maps directed him.

“Hold on, I have to take a picture to prove to my friend I made it in one piece. Get in here.” Shirasu obligingly makes a peace sign with one hand and moves into the camera’s field of view.

“Thanks.” Ennoshita sends the photo, then shoves his phone in his jacket pocket and looks at Shirasu. “How’ve you been?”

“Good. The off-season’s always kind of weird, I guess. Been spending more time in the weight room these days.” They start walking in the direction of the baseball fields.

“We don’t really do anything like that with the volleyball team at my school,” Ennoshita says, after a moment. “Hell, we didn’t even have a coach for a while. Or a libero.”

Shirasu’s eyes widen imperceptibly. “And you made it to Nationals after all that? That’s just wild.”

“We worked hard to improve.” Ennoshita shrugs modestly. “And we lost in our first tournament of the year, the summer Inter-high. It was the same for your team, right?”

Shirasu nods. “We worked hard too. Anyway. Do you want to see the dorms first? Or the field? I don’t think anyone’s practicing outside in this cold, but I wouldn’t put it past Sawamura to go running laps while there’s still snow on the ground.”

“The field,” Ennoshita says with a laugh. “I can’t believe you have a Sawamura too. He seems so different from our Sawamura.” Ennoshita’s gotten a few glimpses of Seidou’s Sawamura in the backgrounds of Shirasu’s snapchats. He wonders what Daichi-san would think of this kid and his unique combination of ego and naivete.

Shirasu doesn’t respond, just leads the way to the field.

It’s colder than usual for this time of year, so the baseball fields that are so green and bright during the season are covered in ice crystals and patches of graying week-old snow. It’s eerily quiet, the only sounds being the crunch of their footsteps on the frosted blades of grass. Until they get closer to the fence.

Shirasu’s expression instantly flattens. “I can’t believe he actually — I was joking. Maybe I should’ve put money on it.”

“What?” 

Shirasu brushes past him and yells, “Sawamura!” 

A figure in exercise clothes skids to a halt next to the fence. “Shirasu-senpai! Good afternoon!” Sawamura’s breathing hard, his eyes bright and excited. He bows and then seems to notice Ennoshita for the first time. “Uh, nice to meet you, Shirasu-senpai’s friend! I’m Sawamura Eijun!” He bows again.

“Ennoshita Chikara,” Ennoshita says automatically. “Isn’t it a little cold for outdoor running?”

“No,” Sawamura declares, at the same time as Shirasu firmly says “Yes.” 

Shirasu frowns a tiny bit, and Sawamura looks sheepish. “Building stamina is important! And I like running. And it’s not that cold!”

“Yes,” Shirasu says, “it is. There is frost on the ground, Sawamura. Where’s everyone else?”

“Studying for exams, probably,” Sawamura says thoughtfully. “Or in the indoor practice space.”

Shirasu just stares at him. Sawamura blinks back, guileless and unrepentant.

“Sawamura,” Shirasu says. “Go study. Ask Kanemaru to help you.”

Sawamura cringes. “I’ll be fine, probably...”

“On the volleyball team I’m part of, back in Miyagi,” Ennoshita chimes in casually, “two of our first years failed some of their summer exams. They had to make them up the same day the team left for a training camp in Tokyo. They missed most of the games on the first day of the camp, because of that. An opportunity to play volleyball, wasted.”

He watches the words sink in. Sawamura goes pale, visibly shrinking away from them. He pulls out his phone. “I’ll just... text Kanemaru really quick...” He walks away, back towards the baseball dorms, while Shirasu and Ennoshita watch his retreat.

“So that was Sawamura,” Shirasu sums up, and Ennoshita can’t help but laugh. They’re walking slowly around the diamond towards the indoor practice ground.

“I’ve heard so much about him, it’s almost like meeting a celebrity.” 

“Did he live up to your expectations?” Shirasu looks at Ennoshita, and Ennoshita wonders if he’s feeling the way Ennoshita did when he’d introduced Shirasu to everyone at the film shoot that day.

Ennoshita smiles. “He did indeed.” 

Shirasu continues the tour. There are a few people in the indoor practice ground working on their batting. None of them seem to notice the door opening, they just keep swinging their bats, over and over and over again. Though Ennoshita’s never played baseball himself, there’s something familiar in the repetitive nature of their movements and the dogged insistence on practicing through their spare time. Although the fact that they’re swinging at nothing in particular is kind of strange to him. He tries to imagine a volleyball practice with positive visualization to replace actual volleyballs. That would go over great.

“What was that you said, about final exams and studying for them?” Ennoshita asks, and Shirasu snorts.

“Some people are better at balancing school and baseball than others.” They walk around the perimeter of the gym while Shirasu talks. “That’s Maezono, he’s one of the vice-captains this year. The one with the pink hair is Kominato Haruichi, his older brother graduated last year. He’s a good kid. And those are some first years on the second string, I think.”

“You should know the first years’ names by now, Shirasu!” Maezono yells, without pausing his swinging. The first years do stop, startled by the indirect mention of their existence.

“I should,” Shirasu agrees. He turns back to Ennoshita. “Anyway, that’s the indoor practice space. Isn’t it neat.”

“Yes,” Ennoshita says, nodding. He waves awkwardly at the other baseball players, who mostly ignore him. Kominato frowns at him, though. Ennoshita wonders what Kominato suspects him of.

“Not gonna stay and practice with us?” Maezono asks Shirasu, who shakes his head. “I’m just showing my friend around. I’ll see you at dinner, Zono.”

“Hi,” says Ennoshita, bowing. They’re still swinging their bats, Ennoshita notices. Don’t their arms get tired?

Shirasu tugs on Ennoshita’s sleeve and leads him out of the gym and towards the dormitory building. The dorms look simpler and more utilitarian than Ennoshita had expected, but at the same time, exactly like how they appeared in Shirasu’s tweets and snapchats.

“Where’s uh... Kawakami? Your friend. You talk about him sometimes.” As much as Shirasu talks about any specific person. The impression Ennoshita has of Kawakami is: a nice guy with some confidence issues, who has a similar taste in music to Shirasu and would probably get along great with Ennoshita if he ever learned to use social media. 

“He’s probably in his room.” Shirasu stops at a door on the wall and knocks twice. The door opens to reveal a round-cheeked guy in sweats and a t-shirt. 

“Uh, hi,” he says, looking at Ennoshita curiously. “You’re Shirasu’s internet friend, then?”

“Yup,” Ennoshita confirms. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too. I’ve heard a lot about you from Shirasu.” Kawakami gives him perhaps the first genuinely sweet smile Ennoshita’s seen all day. “How are you enjoying Seidou so far?”

“It’s nice,” Ennoshita says. “Living up to my expectations.”

“Ah. Great.” Kawakami nods. “I was actually going to go over to the dining hall now, Miyuki and Nabe and people are having a movie night?”

“Like an actual movie or like, game tape?”

Kawakami frowns. “Nabe said actual movie, but also Miyuki’s there, so it could end up being either.” He turns to Ennoshita. “You wanna come?”

Ennoshita smiles. “Of course.”

Ennoshita hears shouting and laughter coming from the dining hall before Shirasu even opens the door. When he does, there’s a guy in glasses being strangled by another guy with green hair. Glasses Guy is laughing, Green Hair is yelling. A boy with a K-pop star haircut is fiddling with something on the television controls. There are notebooks spread out in front of them, although Ennoshita can’t tell if they’re baseball notes or school notes.

“That must be... Kuramochi and Miyuki, right? And the quiet one’s Watanabe?” Ennoshita guesses. 

Kuramochi and Miyuki freeze at the sound of the unfamiliar voice and turn towards the door. Nabe doesn’t look up, just presses more buttons and mutters something about HDMI cables.

Shirasu nods. “You have a good memory for names.”

“I try my best.” Ennoshita shrugs. Kuramochi and Miyuki are still staring at them. 

“Shirasu,” Kuramochi begins, “Who—”

“Ennoshita Chikara. We’re friends. Nori said something about a movie night?”

“It was  _ going  _ to be a movie night,” Kuramochi says, “except  _ someone  _ managed to misplace every DVD that isn’t a horror movie.” He does airquotes around the word “misplace,” while glaring daggers at Miyuki.

Miyuki just cackles. “It’s not my fault you can’t handle anything darker than a romcom! And who needs to watch a horror movie when we can just look at your face— ”

“You’re just saying that because you cried at the end of ‘Your Name’—”

“I did  _ no such thing _ —” 

“Anyway,” Nabe says loudly, “I can’t find the HDMI cable to hook my laptop up to the TV, so I think we’re just gonna call it a night after all.”

“Sorry you’ve come all this way for nothing,” Miyuki calls out, not sounding even the slightest bit sorry.

“Were you just trying to get out of socializing with people in a non-baseball context?” Kuramochi demands, reaching for Miyuki’s neck again. Miyuki just dodges and keeps laughing, while Kawakami sighs and goes to help Nabe untangle something by the television controls. 

Ennoshita and Shirasu exchange a look.

“Your team is so lively,” Ennoshita says.

Shirasu grins. “So’s yours.”

Shirasu seems comfortable in this chaos the way Ennoshita feels comfortable in the chaos of Karasuno’s volleyball team, Ennoshita thinks. He’s still quiet and deadpan most of the time, but he’s present. Appreciated. His expression is soft in a way it usually isn’t. 

Without really thinking about it, Ennoshita pulls his phone out and snaps a picture of Shirasu’s face as he’s watching his friends mess around in the mostly empty dining hall.

“What was that for?” Shirasu asks, leaning over to look at the picture.

Ennoshita shrugs. “I just wanted to.”

“Hey, Shirasu and friend!” Kuramochi yells. He’s sitting on top of Miyuki, looking extremely pleased with himself. Miyuki is kicking half-heartedly at Kuramochi’s shins, but mostly seems resigned to his fate. “We’re gonna play video games in my room instead. You in?”

Ennoshita checks the time on his phone and winces. Five unread messages from Akaashi. “Ah, I think I’m gonna go soon actually, it’s getting dark out and the friend I’m staying with is worried.”

“Gotcha.” Kuramochi nods. “Well, it was nice to meet you, dude. Hopefully you can come back for longer sometime. Maybe catch one of our games. We’re pretty good at baseball, you know.”

“Some of us are  _ very _ good at baseball,” Miyuki interjects. “Kuramochi, though...” Kuramochi kicks Miyuki again.

“I’m actually on my school’s volleyball team, and we have practice for most of the spring and summer as well, so. We’ll see.” Ennoshita smiles. “I’ll try though. It’s nice to meet you in person after seeing you in the background of so many Snapchat stories.”

Kuramochi laughs, and finally releases Miyuki. Miyuki dusts himself off, straightens his glasses, and nods at Ennoshita.

Shirasu walks him all the way to the subway station. Not that Ennoshita couldn’t do it himself, of course, but the sun sets quickly this time of year and by the time they reach the subway entrance it was already almost dark. And it’s a good excuse to have a few more minutes to interact with his friend.

“This was fun,” Ennoshita says. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“Thanks for coming.” Shirasu hugs him briefly, even though neither of them are much for physical affection usually. “You should definitely visit again sometime.”

Ennoshita smiles at him, and says, “I’ll try.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://cubistemoji.tumblr.com/) || [twitter](http://twitter.com/mashazart/)  



End file.
